fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
IV: Light's Sacrifice/Script
Heirs of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice Before Battle * Shigure (as narrator): I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. The girl Kana and the Hoshidan heir awakened the Blazing Yato. The Nohrian prince thought it prudent to withdraw his forces in the face of its might. Worried about his wounded allies, he was hesitant to press the attack again. Woe to the weary prince! For he was yet unaware that without taking up arms, he would never uncover the truth. (scene transition) * Siegbert: Was anyone seriously hurt? * Soleil: Nah, we're fine, more or less. * Ignatius: I'm just glad no one died. Who the heck WERE those guys? * Velouria: It looked like they got bored of chasing us partway and left. * Percy: Lucky thing for us, huh? If they'd kept at it, I don't think any of us woulda made it! * Siegbert: I'm sorry, everyone. I'm to blame here. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't strayed too close to them. * Ignatius: I thought it seemed strange for you to put yourself in harm's way. Couldn't you tell they were enemies? The same ones who attacked us all, no doubt. * Siegbert: I know. I knew even then. It's just... It was hard to think of them that way. I saw a strange light... When it faded, the blade and bow their leaders carried were glowing faintly. The light they cast was so gentle and warm...it felt reassuring somehow. * Soleil: OK, but then they turned around and used that blade and bow on us. I hate to say it, but it sounds like that light was a trick to lull you into giving up. * Siegbert: Hmph. Be that as it may, I don't see our next move from here. With my father gone, the kingdom must be in an uproar. * Percy: Hey, I've got an idea! What if we run a little recon? I bet I could learn all kinds of things from a dragon's-eye view. * Ignatius: That's smart. We could get the drop on the enemy if they were still lurking around. * Siegbert: ...No. Let's not exert ourselves any more than we must. * Ignatius: Do you not think we can win? * Velouria: I'm sure Siegbert's just tired. Let's wait here and leave the fighting to someone else. * Percy: Uh, like who? * Velouria: Oh, anyone. Whoever. Who cares? The king of Nohr going missing is a pretty big deal. It doesn't have to be us who goes looking for him. I'm sure someone will get to it. Not us, though. We don't even know which end of a sword is up. * Percy: But what if there isn't anyone else? That means it's up to us to save the day! * Velouria: Nope. You're wrong. * Ignatius: What makes you so sure? * Velouria: Because I've heard the sounds of fighting for a while now. Isn't that a relief? Now we know we're not the only ones here. * Ignatius: What?! They could need our help! * Siegbert: I don't know... * Soleil: Really? You're not coming? * Siegbert: I'll, er, see the rest of you off. But we barely survived the last battle. I've little confidence we can win this one. * Soleil: Oh. * Velouria: I'm behind Siegbert 100 percent. As bad as me dying would be, losing Siegbert is even worse. He's next in line for the crown if King Xander has croaked, after all. * Percy: "Croaked"?! That's tactless even for you! * Velouria: Would it be better to keep pretending that he might be around? I don't even think my daddy's alive... * Percy: Don't say that! * Velouria: But it's true. He took on all the enemies himself so I could get away. I was there. I saw what he was up against. So I know there's no way he survived. Didn't you tell me the same thing happened to your daddy, Percy? * Percy: Yeah, but—! * Velouria: So your daddy's probably a goner too. * Percy: Stop saying that... * Velouria: Just a big ol' slab of worm meat. * Percy: STOP IT! * Soleil: Cripes, Velouria! Enough is enough! * Velouria: ...Fine. * Percy: *sniffle* Pop... Pop! * Ignatius: Um...there, there? * Percy: AAAAARGH! V-Velouria's right... Pop's probably dead! I thought heroes never died, but... He stayed behind so Ace could fly away. And now I'll never see him again! * Ignatius: Calm down, Percy. There's a chance he could have survived. My father faced odds just as bad when he was protecting me. But I know there's no way a man with his strength died that easily. What kind of sons would we be if we didn't have faith in them? * Soleil: Look, Velouria. What happened to you happened to me too. Dad handed me a sword and then went off to act as bait so I could escape. I don't think there's any chance he could have gotten away. But I tell myself he's safe and fight on, because if I didn't, I'd fall apart. That goes for most of us, I'd bet. So what were you thinking? * Velouria: I was just being realistic. If you're going to get like that about it, I won't bother pretending to be friends. * Soleil: Velouria... * Velouria: You're Siegbert's retainer, right? Then you already know what's best for your liege. * Soleil: Yeah, I do. I'm going out to fight. And my "liege" is coming with me. * Velouria: You can't be serious! * Siegbert: What are you saying, Soleil?! * Soleil: I know you too well by now for that act to fool me, Siegbert. So I'm calling your bluff. You want to go and fight them more than any of us, huh? So what's holding you back? Are you afraid we'll get hurt in the process? * Siegbert: Not precisely... I hesitate to admit to my shameful true feelings. But as a prince, I must have my priorities in order. Were I to act out of self-interest, as before, and we all met a bloody end... I would be a disgrace to my father. To the entire Nohrian royal family. * Soleil: Oh my gods, no you wouldn't! * Siegbert: Soleil, really now— * Soleil: There's no disgrace in going after what you really, truly want! What were you going to do, wait patiently for someone else to fix it for you? * Siegbert: Of all the— * Soleil: Nope, not arguing time now. It's fighting time. Saddle up, Siegbert. I guarantee we'll be fine. You'll have me watching your back, for one thing. * Siegbert: Am I to have no say in this?! * Soleil: Sure you do! If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to fight, I'll obey you. I'm waiting. * Siegbert: I...I don't want to... Hrmph! Very well. It's true, I want to join in the battle. I've been eager to do so this whole time. I want to live up to my father's legacy—to be as strong as he was. * Soleil: Attaboy! * Velouria: Hmph. Don't run crying to me when you come back with your tail between your legs. * Siegbert: I'm sorry, Velouria. I know you had my best interests at heart. Perhaps my eagerness to prove myself in battle makes for a poor prince. All the same...I'd be grateful if you'd fight alongside us. * Velouria: I dunno. What's the point of it all? * Siegbert: A fair question. Whether dead or simply missing, my father is gone. His sword is all that remains. A pragmatist would proceed under the assumption that he will never return. But hope has its place, too. I believe our loved ones are still alive. And though this may be a delusion, if we can draw strength from it...why not? Velouria, I ask you to have the faith in your father that I have in mine. * Velouria: Everyone seems so sure Daddy is alive. If he is...and I could save him...I would chase Daddy anywhere. Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't give up the hunt while the trail's not yet cold. I'll follow your lead. * Siegbert: That's all I ask. * Velouria: Sorry, Percy. And, um, everyone else too. I didn't really mean any of that. * Percy: Water under the bridge! We've gotta look forward, not back! * Ignatius: Besides, we know you were hurting, too. We don't hate you for that. * Soleil: Yeah. Plus, you're way too cute to ever stay mad at. * Velouria: Heh...thanks. * Siegbert: Let's waste no more time, then. We will fight. We will survive. And we will get our parents back! (transition to battle map) * Forrest: Relentless, aren't they? No sooner do we attempt to retreat than they give pursuit. Why on earth could they be dogging us so? * Kana: It never ends, huh...? But we can't give up yet! (Shiro's group retreats) * Kana: Huh! They changed their minds? Why? * Forrest: Look past them. There's a small force approaching from the southwest. Our enemy may simply be opting to hunt easier prey... * Kana: Then those people are in danger! We gotta go after them! * Forrest: Not just yet. * Kana: Why not? * Forrest: I'm loath to admit it, but we could use a breather to prepare ourselves. We should still have plenty of time to join up with them afterward. * Kana: Oh...good point. If we rush in, we'd just hurt ourselves worse, huh? OK, everyone, let's hang back for now! (everyone but Forrest retreats) * Forrest: Wait, is that...Siegbert?! Oh dear. My apologies, Cousin. We'll come to your aid soon... Try to hold out until then! (Forrest retreats) * Siegbert: Was that Forrest...?! * Soleil: Forrest? He's here? * Siegbert: I thought...but no. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Then again, if I saw true, we'd be best served linking up with his forces. They may be able to fill in some of the gaps for us. Battle Begins Siegbert and Forrest * Siegbert: Forrest! I thought I recognized you! * Forrest: My dear cousin Siegbert! I'm glad to see you hale and hearty. * Siegbert: Likewise. But where's Uncle Leo?! * Forrest: Father is... Er, well, you see... * Siegbert: Mm. Say no more. What could have driven our enemy to start this war? Have you learned anything? * Forrest: No, alas. And however far we run toward safety, they hound us every step of the way. One would almost think that capturing us was their true aim all along. * Siegbert: Hmmm... You may be on to something. * Forrest: Did you also get the feeling that they're not quite heedlessly following orders? The way they act suggests that they may have wills of their own. * Siegbert: Interesting. Let's see what they have to say for themselves once we defeat them. With your forces and mine combined, it should be a simple enough task! * Forrest: Quite. I'll go and inform the others that our numbers have grown. (Forrest leaves) * Siegbert: So they mean to capture us, eh? Or...you don't suppose... Are they as keen to speak with us as we are with them? Are we really enemies at all? Defeated Quotes After Battle * Kana: *pant* *pant* We were doing so good, but they keep coming! * Siegbert: We'll never get a moment's peace to speak to them at this rate. Perhaps if we— * Forrest: Kana! (Female Kana attacks male Kana) * Kana: Aaaaagh! * Forrest: Are you in pain? Was the wound deep? * Kana: I'll be fine. But I know her! She's been after me from the start, hasn't she? Why? Why are they all doing this?! (Female Kana attacks again) * Kana: Urk! That one almost snapped my sword in two! If this goes on any longer, the Yato's gonna break! * Forrest: What manner of demons do we face?! It's time we abandoned our plans to sway them with reason. Stand back, Kana, and let your friends fight in your stead. * Siegbert: Hold. * Forrest: Oh? Have you a better plan? * Siegbert: Maybe, Kana's blade there... It's the Grim Yato, yes? * Forrest: Yes. My Brynhildr sparked its transformation not long after we met. And suddenly I have an inkling of what your new plan might be... * Siegbert: I don't know how I didn't notice earlier. Perhaps Siegfried and I can help you with your power deficit. If the Grim Yato is buckling under the enemy's might, let us bolster its strength. Heed your master, Siegfried, if you recognize me as such. Grant my request in our hour of need! (CG image of Siegbert holding glowing Siegfried) * Siegbert: Oh! This is the same gleam that we saw in our enemy's ranks. Which means that one among them has a divine weapon. But how... * Kana: Is it working?! * Siegbert: Yes, Kana. If you're ready, I'll bestow this power upon you. Use it to reveal our enemy's true face. * Kana: Can I do that? * Siegbert: I believe in you. With that sword in hand, anything is possible! (Yato transforms) * Kana: It happened again! * Siegbert: The Grim Yato is now the Shadow Yato. First, Brynhildr lent you its power... And now your sword has tapped into Siegfried's might as well. * Kana: That name sounds familiar... Oh, yeah! Forrest told me about it! * Forrest: They say the Shadow Yato was instrumental in ending the old war. It's in your hands now, Kana. It falls to you to use it to end this one. * Kana: You think I can? Like Mama did? (scene transition to battle map) * Siegbert: I have faith in you, Kana. Your blade won't falter twice. Have at our enemy once more! * Kana: Will do! Hyaaaaa! (Kana attacks and the screen flashes white, transforming the battle map into a new location) * Kana (M): Huh?! * Kana (F): Wh-what just happened? * Kana (M): Whoa! Now that I have a good look...that girl looks just like me! * Kana (F): That boy looks just like... * Siegbert: Is THIS who we've been fighting for so long? * Shiro: What the hell's going on here?! (battle map transforms back into its original form) * Siegbert: Did everyone else see that as well? For just a moment, our enemy looked...normal. They all semed to be humans roughly our own age. * Kana: ... Kill them... * Siegbert: Kana? * Kana: They have to die... * Forrest: Gracious, Kana, what's gotten into you? * Kana: My head hurt when I got a good look at them...but that doesn't matter! They attacked my home and hurt Mama. If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened! That's why... That's why! (both Kanas transform into dragons) * Siegbert: Kana! What on earth?! * Kana: RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR! * Forrest: No! The dragonstone was supposed to keep his dragon form under control! Kana, listen to me! You mustn't hurt these poor people! * Siegbert: Stand down, Kana! * ??? (Shigure): (singing) ...You are the ocean's gray waves... ♪ * Siegbert: What's that singing?! * ??? (Shigure): Easy, now... That urge to kill isn't yours, Kana. Let it go and return to us... (Shigure flies into the map and Kana transforms into a human) * Kana: Ungh... Huh? What happened? * ??? (Shigure): You've both regained yourselves. Good. * Kana: Who are you? * Shigure: I'm...Shigure. * Kana: Who? * Shigure: You're still trapped in an illusion. Are these people you see your hated enemies? Do they truly deserve to die? Think carefully and you'll find you know the truth already. * Kana: Hmmm...you're right! I shouldn't be fighting them. Why did I ever see them as enemies? I don't get it. * Siegbert: They are humans who carry divine weapons, just as we are. We have everything in common. So why... * Forrest: Something tells me these are not the fiends who struck our Deeprealms. I fear we have allowed ourselves to be used as pawns in someone else's game. * Shigure: Well done. Let's dispense with the illusion entirely, shall we? (scene transition; map transforms again) * Kana (M): Oh! You're her! * Kana (F): Oh! You're him from before! So you ARE a human. I mean, sort of. * Shiro: I knew something was off about all this. But why? And where the hell are we? * Shigure: You're in Valla. * Shiro: That's not a country I've ever heard of. * Shigure: Nevertheless, it's where you've been ever since you left your Deeprealms. * Kiragi: But we clearly weren't! Just a second ago, I was standing inside a Nohrian castle! And there was a dragon right where that kid is standing! You guys were all there too, right?! Tell me I'm not crazy! * Siegbert: That's not what I remember. We were at the Great Wall in Hoshido, were we not? Not any Nohrian palace, and certainly not wherever this is. * Shigure: That's the illusion at work. You remain in this world while seeing visions of another. It's all part of the enemy's scheme to have you kill one another. * Siegbert: W-was that their aim all along? * Shigure: It's all right now. You've escaped the trap no worse for wear. Let's find safer ground where I can explain it all to you in more detail. (scene transition) * Siegbert: It sounds as though their web of illusions had us snared fast. Nonetheless, I apologize for attacking you so relentlessly. * Shiro: Nah, we both fell for it. We're fine in my book. If I blame anyone, it's this Vallite dragon Shigure's been talking about. Am I understanding you right, Shigure? Is this Anankos guy the real target? * Shigure: I just went over this, Shiro. Yes. The dragon king of Valla is our true enemy. * Soleil: But if all he wants is to wipe out the human race, why doesn't he do it himself? From the way you describe him, he could smash an entire kingdom in one blow. * Shigure: The Silent Dragon is much less powerful outside of his kingdom. Without his ability to make direct assaults, he set his sights on adjacent astral planes. Or in other words, your Deeprealms. He knew the warriors would come running to protect their children. With a bit of luck, he might have gotten his chance to kill a king or two. * Siegbert: His scheme worked, then. My father was defeated, along with many others. * Shigure: Yes, but because of them, you survived. Which is why Anankos has moved on to the next phase of his plan. * Ignatius: You're talking about the illusion stuff? * Shigure: Yes. His hope was that you would kill each other and save him the effort. It used to be impossible to reach Valla except through the Bottomless Canyon. But I suspect portals here can be opened on astral planes without an Astral Dragon. That must have been how he took your parents to his homeland. If we act quickly, I believe we can get them all back. * Velouria: I have a question. The illusion didn't fool you, right, Shigure? * Percy: Hey, yeah! Way to go! It's lucky we had someone to bail us out. Oh, but wait... How did you find out about any of this? And how did you get here? * Shigure: Oh, that's simple, I... Hmm. I seem to have forgotten. * Sophie: For real?! Talk about suspicious! * Ophelia: It wouldn't be the first time, though, would it? After all, we lost our memories of Kana. * Nina: It's getting to where I can't keep track of what I remember and what I forgot. * Siegbert: If everyone else here has lost memories, some of mine must have slipped away too. * Shigure: It's a side effect of the illusion taking hold, unfortunately. Little by little, Anankos meant to steal your memories, your sense of duty, everything. Eventually, your will would be his. It's a subtle form of mind control. You're safe from the effects now, but I don't know that your memories will return. Though it's possible that they may be restored if Anankos is defeated. * Kiragi: So beating this Anankos kills three birds with one arrow. We save the world, get our parents back, and remember everything we forgot. What are we waiting for? * Selkie: Well, we've gotta all introduce ourselves, for one thing! * Mitama: Who knows who knows who? / I think it's a fine notion / Who'd like to go first? * Kana (F): I’ll go! I’m Kana, and my papa's name is Corrin. It’s nice to meet everyone! * Kana (M): Wow, I’m Kana TOO! And my mama's name is also Corrin... Are we the same person?! * Kana (F): Haha, maybe! I bet that means we'll be great friends! * Kana (M): Sure! You can't have too many friends, right? * Caeldori: As for myself, I am Caeldori, daughter to Subaki. * Siegbert: I am Siegbert. My father is King Xander of Nohr. I'm honored to make your acquaintance. * Hisame: King Xander? Of Nohr? I thought Leo was king out there now. * Forrest: M-my father? I think that I would know if he'd been coronated... * Hisame: Well, SOMEONE was, because everyone knows that Prince Xander died in the war. Just like Princess Elise. * Siegbert: Father and Aunt Elise...?! S-surely you're mistaken. * Forrest: Er...while we're on the subject, allow me to clarify one thing... Queen Hinoka rules over Hoshido, yes? * Shiro: What? No. My dad, Ryoma, is king. * Forrest: I see. And pray tell, did Prince Takumi survive the war? * Kiragi: Obviously, or I wouldn't be here! * Forrest: How very peculiar. My father's account had both Prince Ryoma and Prince Takumi passing away. * Kiragi: But that doesn't make any sense! * Shiro: You're not saying King Leo killed me dad, are you? * Siegbert: I could turn that question on you. Would you have me believe that the queen of Hoshido struck down Father? * Shigure: I hate to break up a good argument, but you're both wrong. * Shiro: Huh? * Shigure: Your assumption is that you all hail from the same world. When in fact, you all came from two contradictory worlds. * Kana (M): Whaaaaaat?! * Kana (F): Is that why there's two Yatos? * Shigure: Yes. Two versions of such a singular blade ought to be all the proof you need. I'd have told you sooner, but I thought it might become confusing. Those of you with the little girl come from a world in which Hoshido won the war. Whereas the opposite side won for those of you allied with the little boy. * Shiro: Hmm. * Siegbert: I...see. * Kana (M): Then...we really were enemies? * Shigure: Well, I won't deny that your parents were at war with one another. But it's often the case that events happen differently in different worlds. The important thing is that here, you all have the same goal, so— * Shiro: It's not so simple for me. * Shigure: I'm sorry? * Shiro: I don't really care that things are different in this guy's world except for one thing. If Dad is dead in his world, Siegbert's sword is probably what killed him. * Siegbert: What an absurd claim! * Shiro: How sure are you that it wasn't? Are you just as sure that it doesn't have ANY of our parents' blood on it? Maybe even mine? * Siegbert: If we're indulging baseless speculation, I could accuse you of much the same. Your precious Raijinto may have run my father through. Or his retainers. Or scores of his people. You haven't any way of knowing how many or whose lives that blade has claimed! * Shiro: Tch! * Kiragi: This alternate-worlds thing is more complicated than I thought. Even my bow could have done some damage for all I know. * Forrest: *ahem* Yes, about that... It's best that you put it away for the time being. Just, er, to be on the safe side. * Shiro: There's NO way I'm fighting alongside these jerks! My dad would be ashamed if any of YOU saved him! * Siegbert: Likewise. I think it would be best for myself and my allies if we kept our distance from you. Our paths shall part ways here. * Shigure: No! This is all getting out of hand! If they can't work together, then they're doing Anankos's work for him... *sigh* Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script